


Fiasco

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: It’s all Harry’s fault





	Fiasco

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Comment drabble for** [](http://sweet-lemmon.livejournal.com/profile)[**sweet_lemmon**](http://sweet-lemmon.livejournal.com/)  


* * *

  
"I hate you."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do. And stop trying to tell me how I feel!"

"Hermione, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, Harry James Potter. This entire fiasco is _your_ fault, so stop laughing and help me up."

"Say please."

"I might be soaking wet, Potter, but I have my wand and I know how to use it."

"You wouldn't hex me so stop threatening me." ---- "Okay, maybe you would. Uh, would it help if I said that you look adorable all flushed and wet and glaring? Ow! Bloody hell, woman!"

"Does that answer your question?"

"That hurt."

"Stop grumbling and help me out of this river. This bloody dress is too heavy for me to get my footing. Oh, really, Harry, do you think that the pout and puppy dog eyes are going to work on me now after I've managed ignoring them for the last twenty years?"

"I don't pout. And you should be nicer to me or I'll do something really bad that I can't think of right now that wouldn't get me hexed or result in my sleeping on the sofa for a week and, okay, now I'm making the pointless threats."

"Hmph. You're fortunate that you look somewhat cute when you're babbling and trying to get the best of me or else I might be forced to divorce you. I can't very well have a husband who isn't cute, after all. Whatever would the women in the office think?"

"Now you're just being a smart arse. Besides, do you really think I'd let you go that easily? Took me bloody well long enough to catch you, not letting you go even if you do look like a drowned rat and rather ridiculous in that hat."

"That hat you forced me to wear to this silly party! 'Oh Hermione, let's go dress up like old Muggles to attend a real garden party. It'll be fun, only I'll forget to mention the part with the bloody horses, that I know you dislike, and the crossing the river bit while I seduce you into agreeing because I'm an evil _man_ '." ---- "Harry! What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, you said to help you up. I'm just carrying you. And, uh, the seducing you bit always seems to work."

End


End file.
